During the past years, the interest in using mobile and landline/wireline computing devices in day-to-day communications has increased. Desktop computers, workstations, and other wireline computers currently allow users to communicate, for example, via e-mail, video conferencing, and instant messaging (IM). Mobile devices, for example, mobile telephones, handheld computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., also allow users to communicate via e-mail, video conferencing, IM, and the like. Mobile telephones have conventionally served as voice communication devices, but through technological advancements they have recently proved to be effective devices for communicating data, graphics, etc. Wireless and landline technologies continue to merge into a more unified communication system, as user demand for seamless communications across different platforms increases, which in turn creates more usage, and leads to more services and system improvements. Additionally, these communication systems can evolve into new generations or partial generations of communication systems.
Various systems and methods have been used to deliver and/or request information between devices, nodes and networks in support of customer demand. In the context of networking applications and components, such as user equipments (UEs), routers and gateways, networking systems are processing an increasing amount of data bandwidth year after year. With the rapidly growing popularity of the Internet and various accessible content on fixed and mobile networks, many networking systems often need to process more data, offer more bandwidth and to quickly introduce more features to the system while minimizing any negative impact on the currently existing capabilities of the systems themselves. Additionally, there is a desire to minimize the ability of malicious intrusion while continuing to improve the capabilities of these various systems and their components including UEs, e.g., mobile phones.
Some UEs can execute a number of Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) applications and it is expected that this will be true for more UEs in the future. In many cases Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem IMS services and applications are deployed on a UE. IMS applications when initially executed on a UE, will typically attempt to get authorization to connect, through a radio access network (RAN) that the UE is connected to, to a node in an IMS network. If multiple IMS applications are attempting to obtain access/authorization at a same/similar time, this can generate a large amount of traffic. This can be further complicated, if the IMS application attempting to gain access/authorization is not a desirable IMS application from the point of view of the user, the operator network, or other service providers potentially involved.
For example, a malicious application operating on a UE may attempt authorization for various purposes, like utilizing IMS to send data at low or no cost, setting up hidden IMS calls to premium rate numbers and performing different denial-of-service attacks.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for communication devices to be protected from usage by malicious applications.